greymenacefandomcom-20200214-history
Eleanor Schuyler
Eleanor Catherine Schuyler (née Thompson) is a character. She is the maternal great-grandmother of Philomena Develsbourne. About Eleanor Life Eleanor was born in 1878 in Batavia, New York, US, to a simple country family. She moved to the urban part of New York in 1875 to take up a job as a waitress. She met Thomas Schuyler, a businessman from South Africa, and got married to him in 1897. An opportunity to move to the Dutch East Indies when his family company wanted to open a branch there took Tom and Eleanor to Bandung, where they had their children, Lionel Schuyler, in 1900, and Lucas Schuyler, in 1902. Realising that life there didn't fit them very well, they moved in 1912 to Eleanor's hometown, Batavia, New York, US, and built a farm. Eleanor managed the farm along with a fleet of staff, while Tom had to continue his occupation by frequently venturing around the world, mainly to the Dutch East Indies and South Africa. In 1917, when Lionel was 17, Tom took him along on his trips, while Lucas was not allowed because Tom considered him too unruly and unable to be disciplined. In 1924, Lucas met an immigrant from Maastricht, the Netherlands, named Anna Lahaije, whom had just moved to the boarding house next door, and married her. They had their first child, Coralea Schuyler, in 1925. Mary Schuyler soon followed in 1926, and Eleanor Schuyler (whom was named after Eleanor herself) was born in 1928. Due to the pressures of the Great Depression, Lucas and Ana divorced in 1936, and Lucas took a chance to relocate to the Dutch East Indies (to pursue the chance for adventure that his father did not give him), taking Nor with him, and married an Indonesian woman named Rosminah in 1937. The family kept close contact, however, and spent their holidays in Indonesia and the US. They lived in Bandung. Nor got married in the year of the independence of Indonesia, in 1945, and moved to Jakarta with her husband Prabowo Mangkoenonadimedjo. In 1946, the family received news that Thomas died by elephant trampling in Tanzania, on the same day that Lucas' first grandchildren, Philomena and Matilda, were born. His body was sent back to be buried in Batavia, and Lionel stayed home with his mother until 1950, when he continued travelling around the world. Eleanor lived with Ana, her former daughter-in-law, whom has remained close despite her divorce from her son. Lucas died in September 28, 1965, after his 63rd birthday, and was buried in Indonesia, with Eleanor and Ana attending his funeral. Eleanor and Ana stayed around for the birth of Matilda's first child with Herman Willem, Anneke Willem, who was born on October 15, when they took a picture of five generations of women in their family. In 1972, Eleanor attended her great-granddaughter Philomena's wedding to Phillip Develsbourne in Florida. She died a few months later, at the age of 94 and of natural causes in her sleep. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters